Ordinary to Extraordinary
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: 15 year old Sapphire leads an ordinary, happy life. One day she meets someone strange, and very odd, on her way to meet her brother at an exhibit downtown after they both finished their student council duties.
1. Nightmares

Sapphire ran into her big brother's room, and ducked under the covers. Her brother woke at the feel of a quivering body next to him.

"What's the matter, Sapphire?" A young Akoya asked groggily.

"I had the dream again," Sapphire answered looking up from beneath the covers. "I don't want the monster to get me."

Akoya smiled slightly. "I won't let the monster get you, sis. The monster will have to go through me to get you."

Sapphire smiled. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too." Akoya wrapped his arm around his sister. To protect her from any evil thing that might come to snatch her away.

 **Parents POV (3rd POV)**

"Aren't they cute? Our two little angels," their mother whispered as her and her husband looked on at their precious, sleeping children. "I have a feeling Sapphire will be sharing a room with her big brother from now on."

Their father chuckled. "They are. Our daughter got her stubborn side from you and that makes her even more adorable."

Akoya and Sapphire's mother looked at him with a cute, confused look.

He only smiled. "I hope our baby angel stops having this nightmare altogether. I'm worried about her. Every night is the same. Her brother never showed any signs of having nightmares. I don't get it."

 **Morning**

Sapphire and Akoya bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Did our little angels sleep well last night?" Their mother asked them.

They nodded.

Sapphire grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed. She smiled. "Love you, big brother," Sapphire whispered.

"Love you too, sis."

Their parents giggled.

"Our precious babies. Sapphire, why don't you and Akoya get washed up after breakfast. We something special for you, Sapphire."

Sapphire's face light up. "Really? Let's hurry big brother." Sapphire attacked her brother.

Akoya hugged his sister tight. "Happy early 6th birthday sis."

Their parents watched the scene unfold in front of them.

The pinkettes finished breakfast and rushed to get ready for the fun filled day ahead.


	2. From home-schooled to real school

"Sapphire," a voice said bringing her out of her dreams.

Sapphire sat up. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

There was an immediate sigh as a response. "It's your first day of actual school. Or have you forgotten that, baby sister?" An annoyed Akoya said.

Sapphire's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry big brother. I completely spaced. I'll go get ready." Sapphire jumped off her bed and got ready. Sapphire has been home-schooled for most of her life. Her parents have always been overprotective of her since she was young. They never said why they were so overprotective. That was a big part to as to why she was home-schooled for so long.

Sapphire turned 15 a few days ago and her parents finally let her got to a regular school. Well, an all girls school, but still she was going to an actual high school. The only time she spent time away from home, more like country, was when she went to different conventions for various ideas for creating cosplay how to's and consent for taking pictures and rules for contests, and visiting with her fans. She even some commissions for people that wanted one. Her parents got annoyed whenever she brought home more tea, from conventions and vacation, when she wasn't supposed to.

Akoya sat there, still slightly annoyed, while his sister got ready. She was running around frantic that she woke up late, making her big brother laugh.

Sapphire looked over at him. "What is it? Did I do something to amuse you brother?"

"You still have time to get ready and have some breakfast before we go," he answered. "I'll walk you to school before I have to get to Binan."

"Thanks big brother. What about your job as part of the student council? Don't you need to be there for the morning meeting?" Sapphire smiled.

Akoya shook his head. "I already explained why I wouldn't be there this morning. They may be a little skeptical about me having a sister. I haven't really said anything about you mainly because I'm worried about, and always have been."

Sapphire blushed. Her and her brother had that in common. Both siblings could get flustered easy. Akoya more easily, but there were times when Sapphire was easier to get flustered. "Really?" She asked. A light seemed to go off. "Do you want me to come to Binan after school? We can walk home together." _Maybe I can ask why big brother is so worried about me going to a real high school when he walks me there._

Akoya nodded. "I'll introduce you to the other members when you come."

There was a knock at the door. "Lady Sapphire, Lord Akoya?" The maid asked.

"What is it, Momo?" Akoya asked.

"Your parents are wondering when you two are coming down for breakfast."

"We'll be down shortly." The sound of heels echoed as Momo walked away.

"Sapphire," Akoya said.

"Yes brother," she answered.

"Your school uniform might be a good idea before we head down," Akoya pointed out while pointing down.

Sapphire looked and freaked slightly. She grabbed her school uniform and headed into the bathroom, that she shared with her brother, and put her uniform on and some other minor things she needed to finish before they headed down. Sapphire couldn't believe she forgot her uniform when she was running around the room all frantic about waking up late.

Both siblings walked down the stairs together.

"There's our cute, precious angels," their mother said. "Aren't you two adorable?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Mom," Sapphire groaned.

"Don't 'mom' me," their mother countered. "I could easily have you be home-schooled until you reach college."

Sapphire's brother and father chuckled. "Now dear that seems a little unfair to Sapphire, doesn't it? I'm sure she's looking forward to being in an actual instead of being home-schooled. Right, angel?" Her father asked.

Sapphire nodded. "I am. I guess I'm just a little nervous is all." Sapphire spun around in her uniform when she and her brother reached the bottom of the stairs.

Their mother giggled. "The picture of adorable cuteness."

Sapphire blushed for the second time this morning. "Can we just eat already? I don't want to be late for my first day."

The whole family chatted a little while they ate. After they finished, Sapphire and Akoya brushed their teeth, grabbed their bags, and headed out to school.

The walk to Sapphire's school was pretty mild and quiet. It was a beautiful day to be outside.

Sapphire's nerves were really getting to her. Her first day at an actual school.

"Big brother?" Sapphire asked quietly.

"What is it, sis?"

"Why are you so overprotective of me? Is there a specific reason as to why you didn't want me to go to a real high school when mom and dad said I could go? I know that they're worried, but them being worried I can understand. They don't want me to get hurt. I'm their little girl." _Dear god, please stop me from rambling even more_ , Sapphire silently begged. Her silent prayer was answered when her brother sighed.

"I don't want you to teased because of what our last name means. I went through it and I couldn't put you through the same thing I went through. I think mom and dad would baby you a bit more than me if you did ever did get teased."

Sapphire gave him her signature glare. A glare that could send anyone running. Well, anyone that didn't know her well enough. Akoya knew better than to be scared by his baby sister.

They walked in some more silence before Akoya broke it.

"Sapphire?" Akoya said bringing her out of her scrambled thoughts.

"What is it, big brother?" Sapphire whispered. Sapphire looked up at him.

"We're here," he said pointing towards her school.

Sapphire nodded and looked at her new school. All the students flooding in for the new school year and what it has to offer.

"You must be the new student," a girl said coming up next to them.

Sapphire and Akoya turned their heads to face her. "I am. It's my first time in an actual school," Sapphire answered.

"I'll see you later today, Sapphire," Akoya said. He waved good-bye to his sweet little sister.

"Bye bye big brother," Sapphire answered in return waving good-bye. Sapphire turned her head back to the girl. "I'm Sapphire Gero."

"I'm Inori Jun'nichi. The student body president here," Inori introduced.

"Can you show me around at some point?" Sapphire asked meekly.

"Sure. As long as you consider joining the student council," she remarked.

Sapphire nodded in agreement.

The two girls talked as they walked into school together. Turns out both girls had homeroom together.

"Hey, Inori," Sapphire asked between classes.

The brown haired girl looked up from her book. "What is it, Sapphire?"

"How did you know that I was a new student this morning when my brother walked me here?"

"I mentioned that I was the student council president, right?"

Sapphire nodded.

"I was informed that there was going to be a new student coming today, and I recognize every girl's face here. Power of deduction really. Let me know if you need any help."

Sapphire smiled a little and nodded. "There is one thing you can do for me. Please don't ever call me by my last name. My brother and I have this thing about certain people using our last names." _Okay so I lied a little. It's mostly my brother that doesn't want people to use our last name, but it doesn't hurt to say something_ , Sapphire thought while the Humanities teacher began his lesson.

Inori nodded.


	3. Sibling Worry

It was the end of the day and Sapphire couldn't wait to see her big brother again. She hoped she wouldn't get lost trying to find Binan.

"Sapphire," Inori said coming to her side.

"What is it, Inori?" She asked.

"There's a student council meeting if you want to come see what it's like."

"Thanks for the offer, but I still haven't decided if I want to join the student council yet. Besides, don't you need to bring something up about me joining."

"You need to be interviewed silly." Inori giggled. "Of course you need to come and see what a meeting is like when I interview you. I have to find some new members since three of them moved up on to the college level."

"But, I promised my brother that I'd stop by Binan after school," Sapphire whined slightly. "Can you interview me possibly some other time?"

"Binan?" Inori asked. She went for her bag and pulled something out. She handed me some papers. "Since you're going to Binan, can you give these papers to the student council president. His name is Kinshiro Kusatsu. We're, well I am at least, trying to get an exchange program in place so that students can see how each school is run. Whether there are differences and similarities, or more of one than the other."

Sapphire nodded. "Sure thing. My brother is going to introduce me to the other members when I show up. I'll ask why he hasn't agreed to this, or convinced the headmaster, of the idea. I really like the sound of this idea. I'll see you later, Inori." Sapphire put the papers in her bag and headed out to Binan.

"Oh, Sapphire one more thing," Inori said making Sapphire turn around. "Welcome to the council. See you tomorrow morning for the meeting. I'll let you know what position you have tomorrow."

Sapphire sighed as she turned back around and started walking towards Binan.

Sapphire tried to remember the way to Binan. The only reason she ever went to Binan was to give her brother something that he forgot at home, and someone usually had to drive her there whenever he did. It was rare that she went, but she loved every moment of it. He usually waited outside for her to show up.

She sighed knowing that she should have asked her brother for directions, but being the forgetful girl she could be, she didn't think about asking. Sapphire pulled out her cell and hoped that her brother wasn't too busy at the moment.

Sapphire dialed her brother's number, but it went straight to voice mail. Slightly annoyed that her brother turned his phone off, she left a message, "Baka **(idiot)**! You knew I was coming to your school today. I was hoping I could ask you for directions, but no you decided to turn your stupid phone off. What if something happened to me, and someone had to get in contact with you?" Sapphire took a few deep breathes as she continued walking. "If you get this before I get there, let the president that I have something to give him. I love you, big brother. I'll see you soon." Sapphire hung up and put her phone back in her bag. She made sure to have her volume before she did.

Sapphire had walked into a park area. She saw a cute building. It looked like a cafe of sorts. "Cute!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Maybe I can convince my brother to come here one of these days. Maybe as an apology for turning his stupid phone off." Sapphire walked away from the cafe. She would definitely have to drag her brother here at some point.

As she walked away the earth beneath her began to quake.

"An earthquake!" Sapphire exclaimed. She fell back on her butt. Sapphire felt a bit dizzy. In her haziness, she saw a cat coming towards her. Sapphire held out her hands, letting it know that she could be trusted.

After she regained her vision, Sapphire stood up and started towards Binan again.

Sapphire finally made it to Binan. It wasn't too far from the cafe that she saw. She smiled. Now Sapphire had to find the student council room.

 _Why didn't I ask my brother where the room was when I left the message for him? I'm not that bright at all,_ Sapphire thought. _I guess I should go and try to find the student council, or anyone that can help me find it._

Sapphire started walking towards the front steps. She noticed that various sport clubs were out and practicing. She smiled. She stopped and watched the baseball team practice for a little bit.

"What are you doing here, miss?" A voice asked coming up behind me. "You do realize that this is an all boys school, don't you."

Sapphire looked behind and saw what looked like the coach of the baseball team. "I'm heading for the Student Council room. I just stopped for moment is all. I do realize that Binan is an all boys school. I have a brother that goes here. He's the main reason why I'm heading towards the Student Council room," Sapphire answered.

The coach looked a bit surprised. "Now that you mention it, you do look like Akoya Gero. I don't think anyone expected him to have a sister."

Sapphire giggled. "My brother's slightly overprotective of me if you can imagine. It was nice talking to you. I'll be off."

"Nice talking to you, miss." The baseball coach waved good-bye.

Sapphire was walking down one of the many hallways of the school. Completely lost.

"Where is the stupid council room?" Sapphire muttered to herself. "Where's my big brother when I need him?" Sapphire blew a stray strand of hair out of the way.

A hand came down on Sapphire's shoulder making her jump and turn around. She noticed someone with a uniform similar to her brother's.

A smile came across the man's face. "I didn't mean to startle you," he said. "Are you Sapphire?" he asked her.

Sapphire nodded. "I am." Sapphire's heartbeat slowed down somewhat. "Who might you be?" Sapphire asked. Sapphire had to admit that the guy was cute. He had brown eyes and dark green eyes.

"I'm Ibushi Arima," he answered. "Your brother asked for help to come find you."

Sapphire sighed. "That doesn't explain why he didn't call me." She pulled her phone out to double check that he didn't get in contact and sure enough there wasn't anything from him.

Arima-senpai's hand came back down on her shoulder and started guiding her towards the student council room.

Sapphire looked up at him as she was being guided. She clutched her phone in her hand.

Sapphire let Arima-senpai lead the way to the student council room. "How much has my brother told you about me? Let me rephrase that, how much was he willing to say about me?"

Arima-senpai looked at her and smiled. "Akoya really hasn't said much about having a sister. He's mentioned you here and there whenever there was a need for it. He said that you were stopping by today after you got out of school. Is Akoya protective of you, Sapphire"

Sapphire nodded. "He's been really overprotective of me ever since we were kids. I never really understood some of the reasons why he was. He has always been protective of me. I guess being his little sister is reason enough for him." Sapphire left out what her brother had told her before school started for either of them.

While they were walking towards the council room someone bumped into Sapphire.

"Watch where you're going next time," Sapphire told the random guy.

Arima-senpai chuckled at Sapphire. She was definitely different than her brother in certain ways.

"I could say the same to you, Gero," the other pinkette commented.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Sapphire's head. "So you're the infamous* Ryuu Zao that my brother keeps going on about whenever the Pretty Boy Contest comes around," Sapphire said choosing her words carefully. She smirked when Ryuu jumped out of his skin.

Ryuu regained his composure again. "Who exactly are you?"

"It's impolite to ask a lady her name first without introducing yourself first," Sapphire told him

"We have to go, Sapphire," Arima-senpai butted in. "Your brother and Kinshiro are probably back in the council room."

Sapphire nodded. "See you around, Ryuu." Sapphire bowed a little towards him before she followed Arima-senpai towards the council room.

The rest of the way to the council room was fairly quiet. Sapphire's phone was still in her hands and hadn't gone off since Arima-senpai had found her roaming the halls. It made her worry that her brother hadn't gotten in touch with her yet.

"You don't have to worry, Sapphire. Akoya and Kinshiro are out looking for you as well."

"Right." Sapphire put her phone back in her bag and smiled knowing that her brother was out looking for her and asked his friends to help him look for her.

They made it to the council room and neither Kusatsu-senpai or Akoya were there.

Sapphire hung her head as she walked to one of the couches and slumped down. "I thought he'd be here," she whispered. She noticed her brother's bag not that far away from her. She got up and went over and grabbed it before going through it.

Arima-senpai noticed what she was doing and smiled. "Would you like some tea while we wait for them to return?"

Sapphire nodded eagerly. "That would be great. Thanks, Arima-senpai." She went back to digging through her brother's bag. She smiled when she didn't find her brother's phone and the fact that he had his phone with him. Sapphire grabbed her phone and texted him.

 _Where are you?_ She sent. _I'm in the student council room with Arima-senpai._

Arima-senpai had set down some tea for the two of them.

"Thank you, Arima-senpai." Sapphire checked her phone. It hadn't even been a whole minute since she sent him the text. Sapphire grabbed the cup of tea and sipped some. She smiled.

"Is it a good idea to go through Akoya's bag?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "I do it all the time. Well, mainly when I'm looking for something. Where did you get the tea, Arima-senpai? I think I might have some at home."

Before he could answer the door opened revealing Sapphire's brother and the student body president.

"Big brother," Sapphire said jumping up and hugging him. "What took you so long? I was getting worried."

Akoya sighed. "I could say the same about you. Did you get lost, baby sister?"

Sapphire let go and went back to the couch. Kustasu-senpai and Akoya followed suit.

"What if I did? I called you and you didn't answer. I even texted you an didn't get a response." She pouted. Sapphire picked up the cup tea again.

Arima-senpai chuckled at the sight of two siblings arguing. Kusatsu-senpai was at his desk doing paperwork ignoring both siblings. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Kinshiro?" He asked.

He looked up for a second before looking back down at the paperwork.

Akoya shot a look towards him before going through his bag. In a few seconds he popped something into his sister's mouth. "That should keep you happy for awhile." He grabbed the paperwork he left behind while his sister chewed on her macaron. Macarons were his sister's favorite kind of treat. Especially when that time came every month.

Sapphire glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean? If this is how you're going to be, then I'm finding out where Zao's clubroom is and spend time with him and his friends. It's not my fault I didn't know where this place was." Sapphire didn't understand why he was a little annoyed with her. She tried to get in contact with him to find out how she could get to Binan. Sapphire grabbed her bag. "I'll see you when you get home, brother." She stormed out leaving no room for arguments from any of the boys. The door slammed after her.

 **Ryuu Zao POV**

Ryuu scratched his head as he entered the clubroom.

"What's the matter, Ryuu-senpai?" The short blonde asked.

"I think I just ran into Gero's younger sister," he answered. 

Sapphire walked around the halls trying to find the entrance of the school. Being in a foul mood wasn't helping much. Her brother's skull was so thick that nothing she said could get through.

She blew a stray hair out of her face. _Now, where is the stupid entrance?_

"Wombat, come back," a voice called out.

Sapphire looked behind her and moved in time to let a blonde pass her by.

He stopped in his tracks when he noticed her. "Do I know you?" He asked.

She sighed. "You might know stupid head brother, Akoya," Sapphire answered. "I'm Sapphire Gero. Who might you be and what exactly were you chasing?"

"I'm Yumoto Hakone," Yumoto told her. "I'm chasing a pink wombat. I'll see you later, Sapphire." Yumoto waved good-bye as he continued his search for a pink wombat.

 _Animals aren't allowed here are they?_ Sapphire thought as she continued walking.

Sapphire was in her room finishing up her homework when there was a knock on her door. "What is it?" She called.

"May I come in?" A voice asked.

"Not sure. You're not going to be annoyed at me for anything, are you?"

"Let that go and let me come in."

"Only if you want to lose your head, and not going to happen any time soon." Sapphire continued her work when her door opened. "Get out. I need my me time."

Akoya didn't listen. He walked over to his sister and hugged her. "I was worried about you this afternoon."

"Really? You being annoyed really did the right job," she retorted.

Her brother grabbed the pen out of her hand and pulled her over to the bed. "Arima told me you ran into Zao and what went on between you."

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "So? What is your point exactly? He seems like a good guy. I don't get why you can't simply get along with him. Out of everyone there he was able to recognize who I was." Sapphire got up, tried anyway, but Akoya stopped her. "That didn't know I was your sister," she added under her breath.

"Don't be mad there's no need to be mad at me."

Sapphire hid her face since you think that there is no need for me to mad then get out of my room and leave me alone until you apologize about this afternoon." She broke her arm free and went back to her nearly finished homework.

Her brother looked at her hurt and left. He wasn't sure what she meant by apologize. Apologize for what exactly?


	4. I'm a Mew Mew?

Sapphire's alarm had went off fairly early in the morning. She set it for early since she had to get to school for the council meeting thing. Sapphire didn't really want to join, but she decided to see what it was like and if it was going to be the one club for her. Sapphire really didn't have a chance to tell her brother since he acted like a jerk to her and that her being mad wasn't that big a deal. Sapphire really hoped that the vice-president position was already filled. She felt like she really wouldn't make a good one. If the secretary position wasn't filled yet that would make her really happy. She felt she would be a good secretary instead of a vice-president.

Grudgingly Sapphire got out of her comfy bed; grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

"Where are you going off to so early, Sapphire?" Akoya asked once he was up and getting ready himself.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business what I'm up to this early. I'm still mad at you." She grabbed her bag from beside her bed and went down the stairs.

Akoya followed her. "Why are you mad? Please tell me. It's true what I said yesterday. That I was worried about you. For some time I thought someone had kidnapped you for ransom or for something worse that I don't even want to think about."

Sapphire stopped in her tracks. She was about to leave when he stopped her. "Why didn't you pick up your phone? You knew I was coming and you couldn't turn it on. It hurts knowing that you didn't even try to get in touch. You knew that I've hardly ever gone there. I'm not that ready to forgive yet." Sapphire turned the knob and left.

Akoya couldn't get a word out before the door shut behind his little sister. "What did I do to make her so mad?" Akoya grabbed his bag and headed towards school.

The student council meeting was a bore. She did get the secretary position which made her really happy. She wondered how they ever got anything done. The vice-president was nice, but seeing Inori act as president was a little worrisome. Sapphire pondered how Inori even became president. The council was behind in their work, and before Sapphire got far away the vice-president said that the other members had switched schools and lied about going onto higher education.

Akoya didn't really pay attention during the council meeting. He was still worried about Sapphire. She never acted like this before. Ever since they were little Sapphire had stuck close to him. She never let go. _What did I do to her? We've always been so close._

Arima and Kinshiro looked at him. Neither one spoke up and asked what was bothering him.

During lunch Akoya left and went to his sister's school. He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave school grounds, but what happened between him and his sister took precedence over any other matter that might arise in the council room.

Akoya walked through the gates of his sister's school. He figured that his sister may on the rooftop of the school and so he headed there.

Sapphire sighed as she sat on the rooftop of her school and picked through her lunch. She cringed when she came across a note. Sapphire recognized her brother's somewhat girlish handwriting. She wondered when he did this and if he felt bad about what happened between them.

Sapphire rubbed her eyes. She's been acting like a feline with the feeling of needing naps since she saw the cafe the day before. She looked up at the cloudless sky and smiled.

"Sapphire," a voice said.

She turned her head and faced the one person she didn't want to see. "What do you want? Get out of here. I really don't want to see you." She put her lunch down and got ready to leave.

Before she could go anywhere, her brother wrapped his arms around her. "What did I do to make you mad? I won't leave until I know. What's going on between us has been bugging me ever since you stormed out yesterday." Akoya turned her around to face him. "Why won't you look at me? I'm sorry. I'm not sure what I did, but I'm sorry."

Sapphire's eyes watered. She pushed away a little. "You mean that, big brother?"

Akoya nodded with a smile. "I miss seeing my little sister's smile. Will you come by Binan after school today?"

"I will, big brother. Won't you get in trouble if you stay?"

Akoya nodded. "Most likely."

"You know it's going to rain later on today." Sapphire covered her mouth. _Where did that come from? What exactly happened with that earthquake yesterday?_

Her brother rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later, Sapphire." He waved good-bye.

Sapphire walked towards Binan after the student council meeting was over. Technically they were told to leave early by the headmaster. Sapphire wasn't sure why the headmaster told them to go ahead and leave for the day. He told them that they would find out at tomorrow's morning meeting. She let it go and continued her walk towards Binan. It hadn't started raining yet which was good.

Sapphire smiled when she reached the top of the steps that led to her brother's school. She hurried a little more to the council room. She walked down one of the halls of Binan looking for the council room. Sapphire wasn't as lost as she was trying to find it before, but Binan was still confusing for her.

When Sapphire was almost at the council room she saw her brother standing outside waiting for her. "Big brother." Sapphire ran towards and hugged him.

"I'm glad you made it." Akoya hugged her back. He brought her inside once the hug was broken.

"My brother didn't get into too much trouble for leaving school grounds, did he?" She asked Arima-senpai.

"It wasn't that bad," her brother butted in.

Sapphire rolled her eyes s she went to one of the couches and sat down. Akoya sat down next to her.

"How is school going for you, Sapphire?" Arima-senpai asked curiously.

"It was good. I would've been here sooner if I wasn't at a council meeting. Well, I was kind of forced to join in a way."

Akoya brought her into a big hug. "I'm so happy for you, little sister."

Kusatsu-senpai looked up from his paperwork towards the commotion in front of him.

"What position did you get?" Arima-senpai asked. His interest piqued.

"Not sure yet," Sapphire answered while trying to get away from her brother's grasp. "The headmaster came in and asked everyone to leave for the day and really didn't give an explanation as to why she wanted us to leave. I'll probably find out tomorrow morning." She finally got out of the grasp that was her brother.

"Akoya, Arima," Kusatsu-senpai spoke. "We have business to attend to."

They nodded.

"Stay here until we're back. Enjoy some tea while you wait." Akoya pecked his sister's head before he headed out with the other council members.

Sapphire was sitting in the council room waiting for her brother and his friends to come back from whatever they were doing. She didn't get why all three of them had to go, but she really wasn't going to question it.

There was a loud crash from outside of the window of the room, and the next thing Sapphire knew was that some strange guy had saved her from something and had brought her onto the roof. There was a creature that Sapphire saw coming towards them and it sort of made sense as to why he saved her.

"Let me go," Sapphire snapped. "My family won't stand for this."

"I thought that you'd be grateful since that chimera anima was coming after you," he said.

Once he let her go- and Sapphire landing on her butt- Sapphire noticed that he had blond hair and blue eyes. _Very cute,_ she added mentally. "Who exactly are you?" Sapphire asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. It's your job to fight."

 _Fight? That thing?_

The stranger pulled Sapphire up and gave her a pendant with a certain symbol on it. "You're a mew mew." He pushed her off the roof.

 _A mew mew?_ Sapphire thought before she transformed. She donned a light, short pink dress with a cat tail with a ribbon tied around and cats ears. "What the hell?" Sapphire landed in front of the creature.

The chimera anima lunged toward her, but she dodged with ease and skill of a cat.

"How dare you attack theses defenseless students? I'll make you pay for this," Sapphire said. "For the future of this world I'll be at your service~Nya."

Sapphire held out her hand, "Strawberry Bell."

The Battle Lovers, Sapphire never noticed them when she was saved and transformed, watched in amazement as the pink cat girl transformed the creature back into its rat form. They didn't notice the flying, glowing orb of a jellyfish type of thing fly out of it.

"That was awesome," the youngest Battle lover said hugging Sapphire. "I'm Battle Lover Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Mew Sapphire. Can you please let me go?"

Battle Lover Scarlet let her go and smiled. The other Battle Lovers walked over to her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" One of the other Battle Lovers asked curiously.

"You must be confusing me for someone else," Sapphire said backing away. She smiled. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go. Bye-bye." With that Sapphire left them standing there in awe.


End file.
